


Fist of Vengeance

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gladio is a good big brother, Pointless, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Gladio's baby sister is crying. Somebody needs to die.





	Fist of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> this one is entirely rhymeswithpi's fault

Gladio looks up at the sound of the door slamming, frowning to himself as he marks his page. He checks the time and notes that it must have been Iris coming home, but she _never_ closes the door that hard. Something must be wrong.

He gets to his feet and peeks out his doorway to see Iris coming down the hallway, head hanging low. She raises a hand to wipe at her face and makes a little choked sound like she’s holding back a sob.

His baby sister is crying. Somebody needs to die. Probably that little shithead she’s been dating for the past couple of months.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asks gently, stepping into the hall to block her way.

Iris stops short and looks up at him, sniffling. Her mascara is streaked down her face, and when she wipes at it it only spreads further.

“H-he’s such a j-jerk!” she wails, and throws herself in Gladio’s arms. Gladio pulls her into a tight hug, scowling as she sobs into his shirt.

“Do you need me to kill him?” he asks, only half joking.

“I al-already broke his stupid arm,” Iris tells him through her sobs. Gladio’s a bit disappointed in her.

“Only his arm?”

Iris sniffles. “And maybe his nose. Shut up.”

Gladio grins. That’s his baby sister. “If I don’t get to kill him, what can I do to help?”

Iris leans all of her weight on him and wraps her arms around him, squeezing back. “I need ice cream,” she says. “And somebody to watch a movie with.”

Gladio nods and squeezes her one last time before pulling himself away. “I’ll get the ice cream. You get _Fist of Vengeance_ started.”

Iris gives him a wobbly smile, and then slides past him and toward the bathroom. Gladio’s just glad that her comfort movies tend to include a lot more punching and explosions than kissing.

 

(Years later, when Iris brings a boy around to introduce him, Gladio takes the kid aside and looms until he looks like he might start screaming.

“Listen, kid, if you ever hurt Iris, I’ll—” He stops and remembers the last time her heart had been broken. “You know what. I’ll just make some popcorn and watch _her_ handle it.”

The kid whimpers. Life is beautiful.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, "daemon slayer" iris has this shit covered. go make her a sundae, gladio.


End file.
